striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Trooper
The Heavy Trooper (ヘビートルーパー) is an enemy character from the 2014 Strider, serving as an early mid-boss and, later, a recurring stage enemy. Heavy Troopers are large mechanical guards used to protect key points in Kazakh City. These bulky enemies are actually powered suits designed for crushing targets, and are piloted by a Light Trooper from the insideCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #06: Heavy Trooper. What they lose in mobility they compensate with the suit's hardened armor and destructive power. These units, like the Light Troopers themselves, are seen mass-produced in the Research Facility's assembly lines. Boosting greater endurance than the common city guards, these heavy units are tough enemies during early areas, when Hiryu has yet to unlock most of his plasma upgrades.Capcom (2013). "Character: Heavy Trooper". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 19 Dec 2013. Models Bulava KZ-7 Bulava KZ-7 (from Russian булава, meaning "Mace"), is the basic model of Heavy Trooper. Hiryu confronts one inside Kazakh City's Palace and successfully destroys it. Afterwards, they become recurring enemies in most areas Hiryu visits, usually coming in pairs. A Bulava's main weapon are the two spiked maces mounted on its arms, which it can shoot at high speed through air pressure at its targets. The attack has a slight delay as the Bulava aims its arm at Hiryu which allows one to move out of its sight and avoid damage, thought the mace can still hit Hiryu on its way back too. If Hiryu approaches the Bulava, it will start using melee attacks against him, throwing an uppercut that sends Hiryu flying back. Its turn-around animation ends with slamming its maces on the ground, which scores a hit on both sides of the machine if Hiryu is too close. If a Bulava (or an Ognemet) takes a lot of damage in a short time, it will flash red and be temporarily stunned, allowing for some quick hits. While they are often seen in yellow color, there is a red-colored military model found exclusively in the Military Ring and Research Facility. Ognemet Ognemet (from Russian огнемет, meaning "Flamethrower"), also called the Napalm Trooper (ナパームランチゃー装備型, lit Napalm Launcher Equipment Type), is a variation with an equipped napalm launcher. Hiryu faces the first one in the Construction Zone, in a room following the Kazakh Grand Dam, and they later become recurring enemies in most following areas, often coming in groups of two. They are usually red in color, though a pair of yellow ones are found at the far right of the Residential District. This model sacrifices the mid-range mace attack for a long-range napalm launcher installed on its backCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #10: Heavy Trooper - Napalm Launcher Equipment Type. The Ognemet attacks the same as the Bulava when approached, trying to punch Hiryu away. At range, it instead launches canisters of napalm which explode on impact with the ground or Hiryu, leaving an area of flames that burn for a short time if they hit the ground. The Ognemet can use the canisters as a direct-fire weapon, and is particularly fond of launching them straight up if Hiryu attempts to jump over it. Direct hits have heavy knockback, and the flames have a stun effect. The Ognemet is more difficult to battle than the Bulava due to its long-range attacks and lack of the long vulnerable periods caused by the Bulava's mace projection attack. It has a "cooldown" between uses of its napalm canisters, so it is best to wait for it to fire before any attempt to jump over it is made. Using the slide or Plasma Catapult to pass through it is an effective way to get behind it, and keeping an Ognemet constantly turning around is an effective way to deal with a single one. In pairs, they can be very tricky to handle, and it is best to keep close to one while carefully watching the other for any napalm canister launches. Using Options or Kunai to take one out as quickly as possible is also a valid tactic. Gallery StrHD_heavytrooper.png|Bulava KZ-7 StrHD_heavytrooper_attack.png|Bulava's Mace attack StrHD_heavytrooper_red.png|Military model Bulava NewStrider_ognemet_intro.png|Ognemet's intro card StrHD_heavytrooper_concept.png|Heavy Trooper concept art References Category:Machines Category:Bosses Category:Stage Enemies